supersquadronfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Annihilation Army Warstar
The Universal Annihilation Army Warstar (宇宙虐滅軍団ウォースター Uchū Gyakumetsu Gundan Wōsutā?) are the first set of fictional antagonists of the thirty-fourth Super Sentai Series Tensou Sentai Goseiger, that battle the Goseigers in order to destroy the Earth. Following an insect theme, the name of each member's home world being an anagram of the type of Earth insect they represent, all Warstar-related members and things have names that are modifications of the Japanese names of American Science fiction films. "Warstar" itself is from Star Wars (スターウォーズ Sutā Wōzu?). Most of Warstar is defeated in episode 15, with only a handful of members remaining to take revenge in Tensou Sentai Goseiger: Epic on the Movie. In Go-Onger, the Warstar monster along with Yuumajuu and Matrintis. they all destroyed by recovered Samuel's Super Speedway Highway Slash combined with Burajin's V-Lancer along Kiyone. In arrival Goseiger, the Warstar fighting beginning Yuumajuu and Matrintis when he summoned by Universal Dimension Warstar (Samuel mention his Grandpa told him about Warstar and the two main enemy) and against the race of Yuumajuu and Matrintis inculding Burajin and GoseiRed. They were inprisoned by Samuel's last wish. In Pirateger, Buraji-Genesis creating Warstar foot soldiers to against them. Fictional history Warstar's forces are based on the Universal Mothership Indevader (宇宙母船インデベーダー Uchū Bosen Indebēdā?) and seek to steal the life force of other planets with their insect-based forces. Before their invasion of Earth, they realized that the Gosei Angels would be trouble for them, so they destroyed the Heaven's Tower (天の塔 Ten no Tō?) in a pre-emptive strike. Unbeknownst to them, five Gosei Angels were living on the Earth at the time. Eventually, Warstar is defeated when its leader and base are destroyed by the Goseigers. Month Doreiku The Great King Month Doreiku (大王モンス・ドレイク Daiō Monsu Doreiku?), also known as Month Doreiku of the Planet (惑星のモンス・ドレイク Wakusei no Month Doreiku?), is a Month Alien (モンス星人 Monsu Seijin?, Atlas Moth) who is the leader of Warstar armed with the Doreiku Tomahawk (ドレイクトマホーク Doreiku Tomahōku?). Dereputa Dereputa of the Meteor (流星のデレプタ Ryūsei no Dereputa?) is a Zutinma Alien (ズティンマ星人 Zutinma Seijin?, Mantis) who was a footsoldier until his fighting spirit attracts Month Doreiku's attention, making him a combat commander and his right-hand man. Buredoran Buredoran of the Comet (彗星のブレドラン Suisei no Buredoran?) is a treehopper-like alias adopted by Brajira after he arrived to the present era as the Indevader arrives to Earth, managing to become one of Month Doreiku's top commanders while providing Warstar with intelligence on the Gosei Angels that led to the destruction of Heaven's Tower. Gyōten'ō Gyōten'ō of the Supernova (超新星のギョーテンオー Chōshinsei no Gyōten'ō?) is a Doditake Alien (ドッディテケ星人 Dodditeke Seijin?, Katydid), referring to himself as Warstar's strongest officer. Deinbaruto Deinbaruto of the Morning Star (明星のデインバルト Myōjō no Deinbaruto?) is a Desapoda Alien (デサプオダ星人 Desapuoda Seijin?, Diopsoidea) and Gyōten'ō's right-hand man who is one of the last remaining members of Warstar after Month Doreiku's destruction. Bibi The poisonous Bibi Bugs (ビービ虫 Bībi Mushi?), are living products from the dark aspects of previous alien races Warstar conquered. The Demon Bug Soldiers Bibi (魔虫兵ビービ Machūhei Bībi?) are foot soldiers that were originally dolls that are given life through the Bibi Bugs, and armed with various weapons. Aliens The Aliens (星人 Seijin?) are the insect-based alien monsters form different planets that serve Warstar, their full name relating to their talents. With the use of Buredoran's Bibi Bugs, they are able to enlarge. * Mizōgu of the Clump (塊のミゾーグ Katamari no Mizōgu?, 1): Destroyed by the Gosei Buster. * Zaruwakku of the UFO (ＵＦＯのザルワック Yūfō no Zaruwakku?, 2): Destroyed by Gosei Great. * Yuzeikusu of the Ice & Snow (氷雪のユウゼイクス Hyōsetsu no Yūzeikusu?, 3): Destroyed by Gosei Great. * Mazuāta of Music (ミューズィックのマズアータ Myūzikku no Mazuāta?, 4): Destroyed by Gosei Great. * Uchuseruzō of Influenza (流感のウチュセルゾー Ryūkan no Uchuseruzō?, 5): Destroyed by Seaick Gosei Great. * Hidou of the Swift Runner (韋駄天のヒドウ Idaten no Hidō?, 6): Destroyed by Landick Gosei Great. * Abauta of the Research (研究のアバウタ Kenkyū no Abauta?, 7): Destroyed by Landick Gosei Great. * Fandahō of Nonsense (出鱈目のファンダホー Detarame no Fandahō?, 8): Destryoed by Exotic Gosei Great. * Irian of the Queen Bee (女王蜂のイリアン Joōbachi no Irian?, 9): Destroyed by Skick Gosei Great. * Kurasunīgo of 5000°C (５０００℃のクラスニーゴ Gosendo no Kurasunīgo?, 10): Destroyed by Seaick Gosei Great. * Yōkubabangā of Electric Shock (電撃のヨークババンガー Dengeki no Yōkubabangā?, 11): Destroyed by Datas Hyper. * Pawādodāku of Mutation (変わり種のパワードダーク Kawaridane no Pawādodāku?, 13): Destroyed by Mystic Gosei Great. * Tāgeito of the Satellite (衛星のターゲイト Eisei no Tāgeito?, 14): Destroyed by Mystic Gosei Great and Datas Hyper.